Asphalt has been used extensively for building products, including roofing shingles. Roofing shingles are constructed using coating asphalts that coat a substrate, such as a felt layer, to form a shingle. Asphalt shingles provide a durable and economical roofing material. Asphalt shingles are widely used as a roofing material and provide a long lasting surface for a roof.